legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P5/Transcript
(Malindes, Slimer and Fluffy are seen setting up Malindes's room) Malindes: Alright, so far so good! Slimer: Fluffy can you get me that paintbrush? (No response) Slimer: Fluffy? (Slimer turns around as Fluffy is seen on her back) Fluffy: *Giggles* Malindes: Slimy. Slimer: Hm? Malindes: You got a traveler. Slimer: Huh? (Slimer twists her body enough to see Fluffy) Slimer: There you are! Fluffy: *Giggle* Slimer: What are you doing? Malindes: Guess he's getting playful. Slimer: Heh. (Malindes smiles as she keeps working) Slimer: Okay kiddo, time to get off. (Slimer tries to grab Fluffy who crawls around her body) Slimer: Hey hold still! Fluffy: *Giggle* Slimer: Oh don't you even think about it Fluff- (Fluffy starts tickling Slimer) Slimer: !! *Laughing* Malindes: Hm? Oh there he goes! Slimer: *Laughing* F-FLUFFY STOP!! I'M T-T-T-TICKLISH!! BATTY! HELP!! (Batty runs in) Batty: Slimy?? Malindes: *Giggle* She got Fluffy all riled up. Slimer: *Laughing* Batty: *Sigh* Hold still Slimy, let me see if I can pry him off you. Slimer: *Laughing* H-HURRY!!! Fluffy: *Giggle* (Batty walks over and grabs Fluffy, tugging at him) Batty: Come on Fluffy, let her go. Fluffy: *Shakes head* Batty: Fluffy. Fluffy: *Shakes head* Batty: *Frustrated sigh* Malindes: Here! (Malindes summons a candy bar) Malindes: Use this! (Batty takes the candy and puts it up to Fluffy) Batty: Oh Fluffy! Fluffy: *Gasp* (Fluffy takes the candy bar, lets go of Slimer and sits on the ground) Fluffy: *Eating the candy* Batty: There we go. Slimer: *Panting* Malindes: *Giggle* (Batty smiles and rolls her eyes as she looks at Fluffy. The scene then cuts to Jack moving things in the kids room as Erin paints the walls) Erin: Phew. Jack: You okay? Erin: I'm fine Jack. Jack: You sure? You can sit down if- Erin: I'm all right Jack really. I'm not totally helpless. Jack: Well, alright. Erin: You sure you don't need help? Jack: I got it. I got one crib on one end and one crib on the other. I also coded the toys and split them between their genders. Erin: Oh! Jack: Yep. Erin: Nice work! Jack: Thanks! (Jack gets back to work. Erin then looks at the walls. One side of the room is painted blue and red and the other is painted pink and purple) Erin: Hmmm, what else can I do? (Erin then looks at her hand) Erin:...... (Jack looks over) Jack: ?? Erin?? (Erin is seen painting the palm of her hand) Erin: Hm? Jack: What...are you doing? Erin: Putting my handprint next to the paint border. Jack: Why? Erin: To show that I love the kids equally. Jack: Oh. Erin: Here, come over here and do it with me. Jack: Um, okay. (Jack walks over and Erin takes his hand. She starts painting it) Jack: Nn. Erin: What? Jack: Feels kinda weird. Erin: Just hold still. (Erin soon finishes painting) Erin: Alright. Jack: Let's do it. (The two look at the line that divides the paint colors and put their hand prints on both sides close together) Jack: *Smile* Erin: There we go. Jack: Perfect. Erin: *Smile* (Jack then puts his hand on Erin's face, staining it with his hand print) Erin: Wha- Hey! Jack: *Laughs* (Erin then puts her hand print on Jack's face) Jack:..... Erin: *Giggle* Jack: *Laughs* Erin: Ah, I love you. Jack: I love you too. Erin: *Smile* Jack: *Smile* Erin: Heh. Well, we should probably go wash this off. Jack: Right. I think we did enough for now. Erin: Right. Let's go. (The two leave the room. It then cuts to Malindes's room which is seen adorned with color and other things) Malindes: Perfection! Batty: So....pink. Malindes: Just the way I like it! Slimer: You've even got candy growing out of the walls! Malindes: Candy is a natural growing thing in my realm! Slimer: Right. Malindes: Thanks for the help you guys, you were TREMENDOUSLY helpful! Slimer: No prob Malindes! Fluffy: *Coo* Malindes: You helped too Fluffy! Fluffy: *Smile* Malindes: Welp! Now much like Xylia, you girls are gonna see a lot more of me! Slimer: Yeah! Malindes: Where is she anyway? Slimer: Oh I think she, Jason and Ivy are- (A portal is heard opening) Jason: *Voice* Hello guys! Slimer: Visiting right now. Malindes: Ooooo! (Xylia, Jason and Ivy are seen out in the living room) Jason: Nice to see everyone! Alex: Hey man! Jessica: Yo! Xylia: What's up g- Malindes:*Voice* XYLIA!! Xylia: Huh?? (Malindes tackles Xylia to the floor) Jason: Whoa! Ivy: The heck?? (Malindes is seen on top of Xylia hugging her) Xylia: M-Malindes!? Malindes: Oh I'm so happy to see you bestie! Xylia: The heck are you doing here?? Malindes: Helping the heroes fight their crisis! Xylia: H-Huh?? Jason: You mean the Time God? Malindes: Yep! Xylia: W-Well I- Malindes: Are you happy to see me!? Xylia: Surprised for sure. Malindes; Aww come on, put more energy into it! Xylia: Malindes- Malindes: Pleeeeeease? Xylia:....*Sigh* Oh boy, it's so good to see you! Malindes: That's the spirit! (Malindes helps Xylia up) Malindes: *Giggle* Alex: So what brings you here? Ivy: Just visiting is all. Jason: Yep! Alex: Ah, right. Jason: Yeah we've been doing a lot of work around the forest. It's been hard but, we manage. Miles: That's nice man! (Slimer and Batty walk out with Fluffy) Slimer: Xylia! Fluffy: *Coo* Xylia: Oh hey Slimy! And..... (Xylia looks at Fluffy confused) Xylia:...Whatever he is. Slimer: Oh, this is Fluffy! Xylia: Fluffy? Slimer: Yep! Xylia: Is he like...your new pet or something? Slimer: He sure is! Malindes: He's one of the tickle monsters from my realm. Xylia: Really?? Malindes: Yeah! Xylia:....I expected it to be bigger. Malindes: They all did. Fluffy: *Giggle* Xylia: Aww but he sure is cute. Malindes: I knew you would think so! (Xylia crouches down) Xylia: Hey kiddo, come here. (Fluffy runs over to Xylia who picks him up) Xylia: Awww hey kid! Fluffy: *smile* Xylia: *Smile* Slimer: He seems to like you. Xylia: Heh, yeah. (Jack and Erin walk out) Erin: Xylia! Xylia: Well I'll be. (Xylia walks up to the two) Xylia: Three months left right? Erin: Yep. Jack: Three months. Xylia: Great. I look forward to meeting them both! Erin: *Smile* Jack: *Smile* (The heroes all look at the two, happy for them both) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts